


Three’s A Charm

by guiltae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltae/pseuds/guiltae
Summary: The three times Percy and Annabeth said ‘I love you’ to each other, and how each moment unfolded from both of their perspectives + with an assigned song for each chapter to help ignite your imaginations
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	Three’s A Charm

Percy

* * *

i’ll go anywhere you want, anywhere you want

—mercury, by sleeping at last

* * *

The first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other was when they were falling down into tartarus. Annabeth told him to let go, but we all know he’s too stubbornly loyal to do such a thing, _especially_ if it were annabeth he would have to leave behind. So, he took a not-so-calculated risk, and leapt into the dark depths of hell.

Percy couldn’t tell how long they’ve been falling. He knew their descent wouldn’t be sunshines and rainbows, but seriously, if he were to be splattered all over the grimy grounds of Tartarus, he’d prefer if it be over with as soon as possible. The only thing that’s keeping him from going insane is the bundle of a broken child of wisdom tightly holding onto him.

The fall wasn’t exactly pleasant, with every moment filled with nothing but their short breaths and the ever-growing suspense. Though he couldn’t help but think that maybe if they weren’t falling to their deaths, Annabeth would probably admire the structure of the stones encircling them. The walls around them looked like it were comprised of welded stones, morphing into a different type of stone every few feet. Annabeth liked to talk about the materials she’d planned to use for her projects on Olympus, and Percy had actually learned a thing or two about the varieties of Igneous rocks.

Not long after their fall, Annabeth suggested they play a guessing game, a silly attempt to distract themselves from the inevitable, and Percy is beyond thankful for it.

The game is simple. He would name all of the stones he could remember from Annabeth’s architectural raves, and Annabeth would check to see if he got it right. 

“Scoria” Percy mumbled into the side of Annabeth’s ear.

“Close. Pumice.” Annabeth answered shortly after glancing around her.

“Oh, right. Didn’t you plan to make a new temple to Athena with that? I faintly remember you saying you’d decorate the walls with, uh, what are they called? lapeese crystals?” Percy recalled. He could almost hear her laugh at what he said. _almost_.

“Lapis Lazuli, Percy. Not _lapeese._ ” Annabeth spat. Almost immediately after she said that, He could feel her clutching the fabric of his shirt slightly tighter. He could tell that Annabeth didn’t mean to come off so harsh.

Given the circumstances, he’d understand completely if she bit his head off for mispronouncing supposedly by saying supposebly. After all, Annabeth had just faced all of her biggest fears thrown right in front of her, and she _survived_. It’s impossible to come out of that experience unscathed. Percy pulled Annabeth closer and slowly patted her back, hoping to seep some sense of ease into her.

“I’m sorry. I love you” Annabeth said.

“I know, Wise Girl. I love you too” Percy said with profound comfort melting into him.

At that moment, it felt like death was breathing down their necks. It was then when they had decided that they didn’t care about what was ahead of them or how much time they have left. As long as their hearts were beating for each other. As long as they were together.

The first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other, they thought it’d be their last. They were desperately trying to make peace with it, that they won’t get a chance to say those three words ever again. Until they didn’t have to.

Against all odds, They survived. They will live another day, they will have more occasions to hold each other other than free-falling to hell, and they will have more chances to say ‘I love you’.

It wasn’t their last, and it’s all that they could’ve hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you liked this chapter because there are more to come in this miniseries so look forward to it ♡ 
> 
> p.s. i know annabeth said she loved percy once before in moa but percy didn’t exactly say it back so sshhhh + they didn’t say i love you only three times but the ones i write are the select few that linger in their memories longer than the rest


End file.
